1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for sealing off-axis abutments of flanged pipe ends, pump housings and valves. More specifically, but without limitation, the invention is directed toward a pipe mating swivel adapter for fitting between two flanged ends so as to create a seal when the pipes are misaligned.
2. Description of Related Art
Pipes for conveying materials such as fluids and slurries are often installed in applications in which perfect alignment of the central axes is difficult to achieve, often because of slight imperfections, distortions or irregularities in the fluid-flow interfaces of a pipe system. Fluid-flow interfaces in a pipe system may include pipe segments, pump housings and valves. Likewise, the flanges of the pipe segments, pump housings or valves may, due to manufacturing tolerances, not mate uniformly about the circumference of the pipe bores, even when the central axes are aligned. For example, the plane of a flange of a pipe segment may not be perfectly perpendicular to the pipe bore. Both of these circumstances are considered for purposes of this discussion to be non-exclusive examples of misalignments. It is known that bolts in mating flanges may be drawn up tightly to correct minor misalignment. However, in extreme cases of misalignment, it is not possible to create a sufficient seal by drawing up the bolts. Accordingly, a device is needed that will seal off-axis abutments, or other misalignments, of flanged end fluid-flow interfaces in pipe segments.